Ai to koi
by Nessie-chan Cullen
Summary: Serie de Song-fic's. 004: Chocolate. Algo tan fácil como cocinar un pastel de chocolate se convierte en toda una expreriencia para un muchacho con las hormonas alborotadas. ADVERTENCIA: AU & Lime
1. 001: Sentir

Hola!

Aquí con un nuevo proyecto de esta pareja que adoro, de la cual todavía no escribía nada, además de que hace harto tiempo que no me venia la inspiración para escribir sobre ellos.

Bueno les explico. Esta será una serie de song-fics inspirados en la "Tabla de Temas para Song-fic's SasuSaku" (para más información visitar mi profile)

Este es el primer tema y me inspire en la canción Adore de Paramore.

Se le queda alguna duda después de leerlo me la explican un Review.

**ADVERTENCIA: EL FIC VARIARÁ DE RANKING SEGÚN CADA CAP. A Y EN ESTE HAY LEMON.**

^_^ ¡A leer!

* * *

**A**i to koi

-

**001 Sentir**

* * *

_Adore_

-

**I don't mean to run/No quería correr  
But every time you come around/Pero cada vez que vienes alrredor  
I feel more alive, than ever/Yo me siento más vivo, que nunca**

Eres tan molesta…

Odio que provoques todas esas sensaciones en mí. ¿¡Por qué!? ¿Qué tienes tú de especial para hacerme olvidar mi orgullo? ¡Soy un Uchiha! ¡Demonios no lo entiendo! ¿Qué me llevo a estar en esta situación?

Maldición te ves hermosa, tu ahora largo cabello rosa se esparce por toda mi almohada. Tu cara, tu cuerpo, cada una de tus curvas perlada en sudor, yo debo estar igual…

- Sasu...kee-kun…- tus mejillas están sonrojadas, llevas tus manos a tu boca para evitar gemir. Eso no me gusta…

Las aparto de tu boca y las aprisiono con una mía sobre tu cabeza. Te beso con fiereza, mordiendo tus labios en el camino para introducir mi lengua y juguetear con la tuya. Eres deliciosa… Necesito más de ti…

**And I guess it's too much/Y creo que es demasiado  
But maybe we're too young/Pero quizás somos muy jóvenes  
And I don't even know what's real/Y ni siquiera sé lo que es real  
But I know I've never/Pero se que jamás he  
Wanted anything so bad/Querido algo tanto  
I've never wanted anyone so bad/Nunca he querido a nadie tanto  
**

_- ¡Yo..! ¡Te quiero mucho! ¡Si te quedas conmigo, te aseguro que no te arrepentirás!... Todos los días serán divertidos. Seremos felices de una vez por todas. Haré cualquier cosa por ti. Así que… ¡Por favor quédate conmigo!... Te ayudaré con tu venganza ¡Haré algo! ¡Así que quédate aquí… conmigo!... Si no puedes quedarte… llévame contigo._

_- Realmente eres… un estorbo- el Uchiha comienza a caminar._

_- ¡No te vayas! ¡Si lo haces, gritaré!- Sasuke aparece detrás de ella._

_- Sakura… Arigato._

_La joven pelirosa es golpeada en la nuca cayendo inconsciente._

**If I let you love me/Si te dejo quererme  
Be the one adore/Ser el que adoras  
Would you go all the way?/¿Irías de todas formas?  
Be the one I'm looking for/Eres lo que estoy buscando**

- Sasu…ke-kun…des-despacio…

Por un momento me perdí en mis recuerdos que olvide que te estaba acariciando profundamente con mi lengua. Tu intimidad estaba tan húmeda que no pude resistirlo, te acaricio suavemente y muevo mi cabeza para besar la parte interna de tus muslos, subo por tu vientre y me detengo en tu ombligo.

Mis manos sueltan tus caderas para apretar tus nalgas. Tu piel es suave y tersa, mi boca llegó hasta tus pechos. Te observo, me miras jadeante, atenta a todos mis movimientos. Con mi lengua mojo la punta de uno de tus pezones.

- ummm… Sasuke-kun

Susurras mi nombre y hechas tu cabeza hacia atrás mientras succiono tu pezón. Mi mano derecha suelta tu nalga para acariciar tu pecho izquierdo. Me miras avergonzada, pero que tentador…

Por instinto activo mi Sharingan, quiero guardar este momento. Hmp para futuras referencias…

******If I let you love me/Si te dejo quererme  
Be the one adore/Ser el que adoras  
Would you go all the way?/¿Irías de todas formas?  
Be the one I'm looking for/Eres lo que estoy buscando**

_**Hace 3 meses**_

_- Disculpa por haberte traído hasta este lugar… - pronuncia avergonzado el Uchiha- Demo… hay algo que tengo que decirte… - luego comienza a susurrar- Sakura, yo te he querido desde hace mucho tiempo._

_El observa a la chica paralizada frente a él, sus jades ojos están muy abiertos, pareciera que no entiende nada…_

_- ¡No me hagas repetirlo!- pronuncio con voz decidida Sasuke- Me gustas…_

_- ¡Feita-linda! – esa era la voz de Sai quien se acercaba a ellos._

_Sakura se volteo a verlo, sus largos cabellos se mecieron con el viento._

_- Feita te estaba buscando quería saber si querías venir conmigo a almorzar._

_- Eh…- la pelirosa fue interrumpida._

_- ¡Oye tu! – Llamó con rudeza el Uchiha- Ella está conmigo._

_- Que yo sepa Sakura no es un objeto, además no creo que quiera comer intranquila, digo esperando que no te marches de la aldea nuevamente._

_- ¡Sai no digas esas…! – Sakura no pudo terminar lo que iba a decir porque vio como Sasuke estampaba su puño el la cara de Sai._

_- ¡Ahora si me las pagas maldito- dijo el Uchiha para luego levantar a Sai por su polera y golpearlo en el estomago con su rodilla. Sai cayó al suelo._

_- ¡Sasuke-kun detente!- La muchacha se paró frente a Sasuke- ¡N-no te creo! ¡Si-si de verdad me quisieras confiarías en mi y en mis sentimientos!... Y-yo, yo no puedo creerle a alguien tan violento. Onegai no me hagas más daño…_

_El Uchiha se quedo en una pieza y vio como Sakura ayudaba a Sai a pararse y se alejaban de ahí._

**Help me come back down/Ayudame a volver,  
From high above the clouds/Desde lo alto de las nubes  
You know I'm suffocating/Sabes que estoy sofocandome  
But I blame this town/Pero culpo a este pueblo**

- ¡mme-me…me haces daño Sasuke-kun!

Como si ella quemase me separé bruscamente. ¡¿Qué demonios pasa conmigo?! Te veo cubrir tus adoloridos pechos con tus brazos, maldición estas temblando…

Me siento de rodillas entre tus piernas, intento calmarme un poco, esos estúpidos recuerdos… ¿A ese tipo de daño te referías aquella vez?

**Why do I deny/ Porque negar  
The things that burn inside/Las cosas que arden dentro  
Down deep, I'm barely breathing/En el fondo, apenas respiro  
But you just see a smile/Pero tu solo ves una sonrisa  
And I don't want to let this go/Y no quiero dejar ir esto  
Really I just want to know/Realmente solo quiero saber…**

Todo es tu culpa… Eres tan molesta, porque siempre que estoy contigo los recuerdos me invaden, no puedo evitarlo. ¡¿Qué es lo que tienes Sakura Haruno?!

- Sasuke-kun…- te levantaste, ahora estás sentada sobre mis piernas, tu rostro esta demasiado cerca del mío con tu mano izquierda en mi mejilla.

¡Genial! Además de perderme en mis recuerdos, ahora resulta que me pierdo en mis propias cavilaciones. ¡Que bien Sasuke! ¡Estás más cuerdo que nunca!

- Hmp yo…- giro mi rostro lejos de tu mejilla- Gomen nasai…

Siento como te acercas más y posas tus labios en la curvatura expuesta mi cuello, me besas despacio, como esperando mi reacción. Luego acaricias con tus manos mi pecho. Aunque no te lo diga, esto es muy placentero.

Ahora, a sabiendas de que no te apartare, paseas tu lengua en la base de mi cuello.

La sensación que me provocas deja de ser placentera, ahora es excitante, ya que comienzas a succionar ese sector de mi piel. Hmp… traviesa me dejarás una marca en mi pálido cuello.

******If I let you love me/Si te dejo quererme  
Be the one adore/Ser el que adoras  
Would you go all the way?/¿Irías de todas formas?  
Be the one I'm looking for/Eres lo que estoy buscando**

Estoy excitado otra vez.

Acaricio tu espalda y tu cabello mientras te estremeces, te tomo de las caderas y te siento sobre mi nueva erección.

- ¡Aaah! ¡Sasuke-kun!

Gimes con fuerza, aun no te acostumbras a mis penetraciones. A pesar de que no es la primera vez que lo hago en esta noche.

Esta noche…

Eras virgen al inicio de esta noche, eres mía.

Tú, pura, la inocente y frágil Sakura por fin eres mía.

Te retuerces de placer entre mis brazos, me abrazas fuertemente escondiendo tu cara en mi cuello, mientras yo me encargo del vaivén de tus caderas.

¡Aghhh! ¡Cuantas sensaciones! ¡Es insoportable! Pienso en muchas cosas a la vez ¡Pero no en detenerme! Te aviento de nuevo contra la cama para seguir con mi laboriosa tarea. Abrumado en recuerdos, sensaciones y pensamientos.

******If I let you love me/Si te dejo quererme  
Be the one adore/Ser el que adoras  
Would you go all the way?/¿Irías de todas formas?  
Be the one I'm looking for/Eres lo que estoy buscando**

¿Valió la pena esperar tanto? ¿De verdad me entiendes?

- mmm………Sasu…kee-kunnn……- Te escucho gemir otra vez. Aghh! ¡No lo soporto! ¡¿Por qué dudo de ti ahora?!

- Sa…Sakura…- Estamos por terminar, argh! ¡Madición!- ¡Pu-puedes sentirlo…!- Cambio el ritmo de mis envestidas, te penetro con fuerza ¡Necesito saber si sientes lo que quiero decirte!

- ¡Di-dimelo!… ¡Sientes lo que…! ¡Aghh!.

No puedo terminar de hablar, las palabras no me salen y la excitación nos sobre pasa a ambos. ¡Me volveré loco!

- ohhh…si! Sasu…ahhm!- Te veo apretar los labios para detener tus gemidos, pero sabes que eso es inútil.

Siento como aprietas tus piernas alrededor de mi cintura, tu intimidad comienza a contraerse y me abrazas con fuerza.

- mmmás…fuer…te… Sasuke-kun!!! ¡Pu-puedo sentirlo! ¡N-no pares de amarme Sasuke-kun!!!... aaahhh!!!

Tu nuevo orgasmo es muy fuerte, mientras yo me afirmo de la cama, con frenesí termino de envestirte para acompañarte en el éxtasis.

- Aaagh! Sakura…- y por séptima vez en esta noche me derramo en tu interior.

- Aaaahhh!... ¡¡¡Sasuke-kun!!!- gimes con fuerza mi nombre al sentirte invadida por mi espeso y caliente semen.

******If I let you love me/Si te dejo quererme  
Be the one adore/Ser el que adoras  
Would you go all the way?/¿Irías de todas formas?  
Be the one I'm looking for/Eres lo que estoy buscando**

Caí rendido sobre tu cuerpo, jadeábamos fuertemente desesperados por conseguir aire. Nuestros corazones latían locamente y el cansancio era extremo, demo… haré un último esfuerzo.

- Sakura…- temblando me apoyo en mis brazos para verte mejor. Tus ojos se entrecierran y tu respiración se tranquiliza un poco, estas exhausta.

- Sakura…- vuelvo a llamarte, pero esta vez te acaricio una mejilla. Abres con pesadez tus ojos enfocando tú vista en mí, te sonrió arrogante y parece que te hizo gracia porque logras sonreírme suavemente.

- Ai shiteru… Sasuke-kun…

Y lo último que siento es el suave roce de tus labios, en este beso con el que te agradezco haberme dejado mostrarte que de verdad te amo.

-

**_5 horas antes…_**

_- Sakura…_

_Ella lo observo_

_- Si te dejo quererme… y ser lo que adoras ¿Me aceptarías de todas formas?_

_- No…_

_- Entiendo…- el Uchiha bajo su mirada. De repente sintió la suave mano de Sakura en su mejilla._

_- ¿Te rendirás sin haberlo intentado de verdad?…- Le susurro suavemente, él la miro confundido._

_- ¿Haber intentado que…?- él no alcanzó a terminar su frase, la pelirosa lo estaba besando de una manera tan sugerente, sus calidos labios se rozaban suavemente, las manos de la chica acariciaron sus mejillas para luego perderse en sus rebeldes cabellos negros._

_La fricción de sus labios no era suficiente, el Uchiha la tomó de las caderas, apegándola más a su cuerpo, aprovechando la sorpresiva cercanía metió su lengua en la boca de Sakura. La acarició, succionó y saboreó, mientras una de sus manos ascendía por la espalda de la chica para tomarla de la nuca._

_- mmm…ahh!…- gimió la pelirosa, sus caricias la estaban matando. Se separó unos centímetros de él para hablarle._

_- Sasuke-kun no quiero que cambies… so-solo demuéstrame que de verdad me quieres… onegai- los ojos jade de la chica comenzaron a soltar silenciosas lagrimas._

_- Wakarimasu… demo será a mi modo- él la tomó en brazos y la beso con pasión para luego saltar por los tejados de Konoha._

_**Y el resto es historia…**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**¿Reviews?**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

* * *

_**Onegai**: Por favor._

_**Arigato**: Gracias._

_**Demo**: Pero._

_**Gomen** **nasai**: Lo siento, perdón._

_**Ai** **shiteru**: Te amo._

_**Wakarimasu**: Entiendo._

Hello!

Espero que disfruten este song-fic

Para más información sobre la "Tabla de Temas para Song-fic's SasuSaku" visiten mi profile.

Besosss!

Nessie-chan.


	2. 002: Dulzura

**Segundo Song-fic Sasusaku! yes!**

**Este song-fic se lo dedico a Eve-luna por ser mi primer review y porque me encanto que te gustara el primer tema. =)**

**Inspirado en la canción I miss you de Avril Lavinge**

**A leer!**

**ADVERTENCIA: AU (ALTERNATIVE UNIVERS)**

* * *

**A**i to koi

-

**002 Dulzura **

* * *

_I miss you_

-

**Na na Na na na na na**

Gozaban de una amistad de mucho tiempo, se podría decir que se conocían desde bebes. El motivo era muy simple, sus madres se conocían desde secundaria y por ende eran grandes amigas.

Pero esto no viene al caso.

Sasuke y Sakura eran dos hermosos infantes, de 7 y 6 años de edad respectivamente.

Sasuke era un niño muy inteligente y responsable, admiraba mucho a su hermano mayor, su madre era la consentidora y su padre que a pesar de ser estricto y serio, quería mucho a sus hijos.

Sakura en cambio era hija única y de mamá soltera, Tsunade que a pesar de los contratiempos que le dio la vida supo sacar adelante la vida de ambas. Ella era la jefa de medicina del Hospital de Konoha. La personalidad de la pequeña era muy variada ya que era algo tímida pero en confianza lograba desenvolverse con normalidad, esto también la hacia muy dulce, según Sasuke, pero claro que él no se lo diría.

**I miss you/****Te extraño**

**Miss you so bad/****Te extraño tanto**

**I don't forget you/No te olvido**

**Oh it's so sad/Oh es tan triste**

- ¡Sakura!

- ¡Sasuke-kun! ¡Por aquí!

El pequeño pelinegro dejó de correr miro hacia arriba de un árbol.

- Jejeje hola- le saludo con su manita, sentada en una rama del árbol.

- Sakura baja de ahí tenemos que irnos…

- Lo haría Sasuke-kun demo… No puedo…-dijo apenada.

- ¿¡Qué tu que?!

- Es que…me da miedo, fue muy fácil subir pero luego…¡ups!- contesto sonrojada.

- ¡Argh! No te muevas voy a subir.

- ¡Ten cuidado Sasuke-kun!

_- Tsk…esta niña… ella es la que no puede bajar ¿y yo soy el que debe tener cuidado? Urusai…- _pensó el pelinegro_._

El Uchiha menor llegó rápidamente, ya que al parecer por el miedo la pelirrosa no logro subir a las ramas altas del árbol.

- ¡Sugoi Sasuke-kun! ¡Viniste a rescatarme!- dijo Sakura mientras se abrazaba al pelinegro.

- Sakura… ¿En que estabas pensando cuando te subiste al árbol?

- ¡Sasuke-kun! No seas malo… no me retes ahora…- dijo la pelirosa haciendo un mohín.

- Hmp… súbete a mi espalda molesta…

- Ya pero… baja despacio Sasuke-kun que me da miedo…- dijo la pequeña Sakura mientras se sujetaba del pelinegro y escondía su cabeza en el hombro del pelinegro.

Una vez llegaron al suelo…

- Ahora si, dime ¿Por qué te subiste al árbol?

- Es que yo… ¡Hay Sasuke-kun! Es que Ino-chan y Kiba me desafiaron, dijeron que era una bebita y que no me atrevería a subirme a un árbol.

- Hmp… y si Ino o quien sea te dice que te lances de un segundo piso vas y lo haces ¿no?

- No exageres. Además si te hubieran desafiado a ti tampoco habrías dicho que no.

- Eso es completamente distinto yo puedo subirme y volver a bajar de los árboles tu no.

- Pe-pe… ¡Pero si te hubieran desafiado a otra cosa no te habrías negado!- dijo ella mientras se quedan mirando fijamente esperando que él respondiera.

- ŌKĒ… tu ganas, no lo haría- dijo el pelinegro apartando su mirada, ella sonrió.

- Je… oye Sasuke-kun ¿Me llevas a casa?

- Hai…

Sakura le sonrió ampliamente y le tomó la mano mientras caminaban, él no le dijo nada ya estaba acostumbrado.

Cuando llegaron a la casa de Sakura…

- ¡Domo arigato gozaimasu Sasuke-kun!- Sakura lo jaló de su mano, logrando que el pelinegro perdiera un poco el equilibrio y se inclinara, por lo que la pelirrosa le dio un besito en su mejilla.

- Sayonara…- le dijo Sakura antes de cerrar la puerta sonrojada.

- Sayonara pequeña urusai…- Susurro Sasuke yéndose hacia su casa con un imperceptible sonrojo y una pequeña sonrisa.

**I hope you can hear me/Espero que puedas escucharme**

**I remember it clearly/Lo recuerdo claramente**

Al día siguiente…

En un parque cercano al barrio 5 pequeños niños jugaban entre ellos, hasta que uno de ellos hizo una interesante pregunta…

- Oye Kiba no te parece que Sakura-chan es muy bonita- Dijo sonrojado un pequeño rubio.

- ¡Por supuesto Naruto! Pero… yo que tu no perdería mi tiempo…- dijo con un tono extraño, como buscando la atención de los presentes.

- ¿A que te refieres Kiba?

- A que yo que tu no miraría a la novia de mi mejor amigo, ¿O que? ¿Quieres que Sasuke te pateé el trasero?

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Sasuke-teme! ¡¿Qué tú y Skura-chan son…?!- el pelinegro lo interrumpió.

- ¡Deja de gritar dobe! No se de que habla Kiba- dijo mirando fríamente a nombrado.

- ¿A no? ¿Y tampoco es cierto que ayer la rescataste cuando la bebita se quedó atrapada en un árbol?

- ¿Y eso que tiene? Ella es mi amiga y ahora que lo recuerdo- dijo mientras lo tomaba de su polera- Fue tu culpa que ella se quedara allí.

- ¡He! Para tu tren Uchiha que yo no la obligue, ¿Pero de que te quejas? ¿Acaso no recibiste tu recompensa?- el pelinegro se sonrojo y lo empujo fuertemente.

- ¡Cállate Kiba!- Sasuke iba a golpearlo pero Shikamaru lo detuvo.

- Ya basta Sasuke no es para tanto, que problemáticos son.

- Je… pero que tiene Sasuke si tu eres muy dulce con ella. Acepta que la tratas diferente a otras niñas.

- ¡Oye Kiba!

- ¿Pero Neji que tiene? El Uchiha tiene que aceptar que le gusta Sakura

- ¡Eso no es cierto!

- Bien, entonces te desafío Uchiha.

- ¿De que hablas?

- Te desafío a que cuando llegue Sakura a jugar con nosotros, a que no puedes ser grosero con ella, después de todo si no te gusta no te importaría echarla de aquí ¿No?

- Espera Kiba conoces las reglas - interrumpió Neji- Los desafíos no se llevaran acabo amenos que alguien le apoye.

Los chicos miraron a Shikamaru

- A mí no me miren esto es muy problemático.

- Yo apoyo a Kiba…- todos voltearon a ver a Naruto asombrados.

- Naruto…-el Uchiha lo miro enojado.

- Quiero comprobar algo - Naruto le devolvió la mirada con recelo.

- ¡Sasuke-kun! ¡Chicos!

- Que les parece ahí viene Sakura.

La pelirosa venia sonriente junto con Ino

**The day you slipped ****away/El día que te fuiste **

**Was the day I found/Fue el día que supe**

**It won't be the same/Que no sería igual**

**Oh**

- ¡Hey! ¿Qué hay chicos?- Saludo la Yamanaka.

- Un teatro je… ya verás Ino- dijo Kiba, Sasuke apretó sus puños y desvió su mirada, cosa que Sakura noto.

- Sasuke-kun… ¿Te ocurre algo? - Sakura lo fue a tomar de la mano pero este la aparto bruscamente.

- No me pasa nada y ya deja de tomarme la mano por todo.

- Pe-pero yo creí que…

- Que es lo creíste Sakura –él la miro fríamente.

- Y-yo Sasuke-kun ¿Qué te ocurre?... E-eres mi mejor amigo y tú no eres así.

- Mejor amigo, ¡ja! Yo no podría ser amigo de una bebita molesta que necesita que la protejan todo el tiempo, ¡lárgate!

- P-pero…- los ojos jade de la pequeña comenzaron a soltar silenciosas lágrimas.

- ¡Que no me escuchaste! Con razón hasta tu papá te abandono ¡Lárgate Urusai!

La pelirosa colapso y en un mar de lágrimas se alejo corriendo de ese lugar.

**Na na Na na na na na**

De repente se escucho un golpe. Sasuke estaba tirado en él piso y Naruto frente él.

- ¡Pero que hiciste Sasuke-teme!- se quejó el rubio.

- ¡Por que me golpeas dobe! ¡Esto también fue tu culpa! ¡Tú apoyaste a Kiba idiota!

- Hasta yo creo que te pasaste…- Susurro Ino con pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos.

- Pe-pero ¿Por qué todos me culpan a mi? ¡Ellos fueron los que empezaron!- dijo Sasuke apuntando a Naruto y Kiba.

- ¡Oye! Naruto y yo solo te desafiamos tú no tenias por qué recordarle lo de su padre.

El pequeño Sasuke miro al suelo con frustración.

**I didn't get around to kiss you****/No traté de besarte**

**Goodbye on the hand/Un adios con la mano**

**I wish that I could se****e you again/Desee que volvieramos a vernos algún día **

**I know that I can't /Se que no puedo **

**I hope you can hear me/Espero que puedas escucharme**

**I remember it clearly/Lo recuerdo claramente**

Ya caía el crepúsculo cuando Sasuke decidió volver a su casa no podría creer que al final de todo el asunto, para todos, él fuera el único culpable.

Lo peor de todo es que lastimo profundamente los sentimientos de Sakura. Ella ya era uno niña inestable, como para haberle echado la culpa de algo que ella jamás tuvo que ver. Después de todo el no haber conocido a su padre le dejó un gran vació y la marcó para siempre.

_- Debería llamarla cuando llegué a casa… no fue mi intención hacerla llorar… si tan solo no se hubiera preocupado por mi y se hubiera ido cuando le dije la primera vez… nada de esto hubiera pasado._

Por la cabecita del infante pasaban un montón de ideas y sentimiento. Estaba angustiado por ella…

**The day you slipped away/El día que te fuiste **

**Was the day I found/Fue el día que supe**

**It won't be the same/****Que no sería igual**

**Oh**

Toc-toc…

Golpeo la puerta de su casa y se demoraron en abrir.

- ¡Por fin llegas!…

- ¿Qué ocurre oni-san? – pregunto preocupado Sasuke cuando escucho unos sollozos provenientes del living.

Itachi se hizo a un lado y dejo pasar a Sasuke, cuando este llego al living se dio cuenta de que era su mamá la que estaba llorando, esta al verlo se aproximo a él y lo abrazo con fuerza.

- ¡¿Sasuke-chan donde estabas?!

- E-en el parque oka-san ¿Por-por qué lloras oka-san?

- Sasuke-chan ¿no lo sabes?- el pequeño la miro extrañado.

- Hijo… Sakura-chan tuvo un accidente…

- ¿Q-que…?

**I've had my wake up****/Tuve mi despertar **

**Won't you wake up/No te despertaras **

**I keep asking why/Me sigo preguntando por qué**

**And I can't take it/Y no lo entiendo**

**It wasn't fake it/fue real**

**It happened you passed by/Sucedió, tu pasaste**

_- No… ¡Eso no es cierto!_

_- Sasuke-kun yo se que es muy difi…_

_- ¡¿Qué le pasó oka-san?!_

_- Sa-Sakura-chan se fue por el ca-camino largo hacia su casa y el perro del se-señor Okawa estaba suelto y-y…_

_- ¡No! ¡A Sakura no!..._

- No a ella no…- los recuerdos de su madre contándole las causas del accidente de Sakura se agolpaban en su mente y pequeñas lagrimas corrían por las mejillas del infante- Todo es mi culpa…

El Uchiha menor corría por los pasillos del Hospital de Konoha buscando la habitación de su "amiga", suplicándole a Kami-sama de que el encuentro de la pelirosa con ese bravo perro no haya sido mortal.

_- Cuando Sakura-chan intento huir termino en un callejón sin salida… E-el perro la mordió en el hombro. Pe-pero el señor Okawa la encontró a tiempo y llamó a la ambulancia…_

- Sakura… ¿¡Dónde estas!?

_- Cuando el señor Okawa la encontró ella te llamaba pidiéndote ayuda… También me angustie por eso, cre-creí que te pasó algo…_

Recordando esas palabras Sasuke apresuro su carrera por encontrarla.

_- ¡Sasuke-kun! ¡Sasuke-kun AYUDAME!...- podía imaginar claramente la carita de horror y la voz de Sakura llamándole._

**Now you're gone, now you're gone /Ahora te has ido, ahora te has ido**

**There you go, there you go/Ahí vas, ahí vas **

**Somewhere I can't bring you back/ A algún lugar del que no puedo traterte de vuelta**

**Now you're gone****, now you're gone /Ahora te has ido, ahora te has ido**

**There you go, there you go/Ahí vas, ahí vas **

**Somewhere you're not coming back/ A algún lugar del que no volverás**

Habitación 302

- ¡Sakura!...- el Uchiha menor abrió de golpe la puerta de la habitación y ahí la vio.

Sentada en la cama, sorprendida, quizás asustada con sus ojos bien abiertos y rastros de lágrimas en sus mejillas. Su brazo derecho estaba lleno de vendas y más en su hombro donde se veía una mancha de sangre. La aguja intravenosa en su brazo izquierdo junto con varios rasguños menores. Por último un conjunto de vendas y algodón que tapaban su ojo izquierdo.

- Sa-Sakura…

- Sas-sasuke-kun…- la pelirosa comenzó a sollozar. Sasuke se acerco a ella y se sentó al borde de la cama.

- ¿Por-por qué Sakura? ¡Te he dicho siempre que no te vallas por ahí! ¡Que algo así te podría pasar!

- Gomen nasai Sasuke-kun…- Susurro la pelirosa agachando su carita para taparla con sus manitos.

- ¡Gomen nasai Sakura! – El pelinegro abrazo a su amiga y la acompaño en sus sollozos- ¡Todo fue mi culpa! ¡Te juro que no quise tratarte así! ¡Ni siquiera como desafío! Gomen nasai Sakura, gomen nasai…

La pequeña Sakura se sorprendió por el abrazo y aun más por ver a Sasuke llorar. No recordaba jamás haberlo visto llorar.

Ella se afirmo de la polera del pelinegro con su mano izquierda.

Mientras tanto las madres de los niños e Itachi contemplaban la escena desde la puerta entre abierta de la habitación.

- Yo creo que deberíamos dejarlos solos…- susurro Itachi.

- Si…- apoyo Mikoto.

- Por ahora seria lo mejor- dijo Tsunade cerrando con cuidado la puerta.

**The day you slipped away/El día que te fuiste **

**Was the day i found/Fue el día que supe**

**It won't be the same/Que no sería igual**

**Oh**

- Sasuke-kun… mi bracito…

- Per-perdón – dijo separándose despacio de ella y aprovecho de secarse los rastros de lágrimas de su carita con la manga de su polera. Ella en tanto se recostó en su camita y le sonrió.

- Oye… ¿Qué te paso en el ojo?

- Es que… cuando intente huir en el callejón me subí a unas cajas pa-para evitar al perro, pero se rompió y me pegue en mi ojito al caer… pero no es grave- dijo tocando levemente sus vendas.

Sasuke se acercó a ella y le acaricio su mejilla con dulzura y lentamente se recostó a su lado para poder abrazarla.

Se quedaron así en silencio por un momento hasta que…

- ¿Sasuke-kun?

- ¿Nani?

- Kimi ga ai suru…- y él en respuesta le dio un besito en la mejilla.

**The day you slipped away/El día que te fuiste **

**Was ****the day i found/Fue el día que supe**

**It won't be the same/Que no sería igual**

**Oh**

**Na na Na na na na na**

- Hey tierra llamando a Uchiha Sasuke.

- ¿doshita?

- Eso te pregunto yo a ti ¿que te ocurre?

- Nada pequeña… estaba recordando- dijo acariciando la espalda desnuda de la pelirosa recostada en su pecho.

- ¿Qué recordabas amor?

Desde su posición vio los ojos suplicantes de su novia esperando una respuesta y le aparto parte de la larga cabellera rosa para descubrir su hombro derecho. Le acarició una pequeña cicatriz que quedo de aquel día.

- Ha… era eso - susurro algo triste ella- No te tortures con eso Sasuke-kun.

- No lo hago… Aún creo que fue mi culpa… pero ese día me di cuenta de lo importante que eras para mí.

- ¡Oh Sasuke-kun!- ella se acercó y lo beso despacio, disfrutando el momento. El azabache aprovecho la situación y cambio de posiciones con la pelirosa para besarla pasionalmente, separándose con dulzura, recibiendo una sonrisa, besando y lamiendo el cuello de su novia.

- Jejeje… Sasuke-kun eso se siente raro.

- ¿Crees que si sigo bajando se sienta raro?- dijo con lujuria el pelinegro.

- ¡Sasuke-kun no digas eso!- ella se tapo instintivamente sus pechos con sus manos.

- Me gusta cuando te sonrojas- susurro para besar su mejilla, luego se aparto- Sakura, ¿aun te duele tu…?

- Un poquito Sasuke-kun, demo es algo por lo que toda mujer debe pasar en su primera vez…

- Nuestra... primera vez.

Ella lo abrazo con ternura.

- Sasuke-kun ¿Estás seguro de que tus papás y tu hermano no vuelven hoy?

- Ya te dije que mis padres vuelven mañana y mi hermano… no creo que llegue luego. Mmmm… en todo caso si mis papás nos encuentran así yo creo que mi madre estaría tan feliz que vendría a abrazarte.

- ¡Hay no digas eso Sasuke-kun! ¡Que vergüenza!

_- Y henos aquí, 10 años después de aquel día desfrutando de nuestra primera mañana juntos. Porque cuando estuve a punto de perderte se que yo… _

**I miss you/Te extraño…**

-

-

_¿Reviews?_

-

-

-

_**Urusai: **Molesta_

_**Sugoi: **Genial o cool_

_**OKE: **Okay_

_**Kimi ga ai suru: **Yo te quiero_

_Espero que les guste por que cada vez me enamoro más y recobro mi capacidad de escribir song-fics._

_Bye-bye!_

_Nessie-chan_


	3. 003: Miedo

**Hola a todo el precioso mundooooooooo!!!!**

**Bueno después de tanto tiempo heme aquí **

**El siguiente song-fic esta dedicado a alguien en especial, es un pequeño homenaje para un gran artista que a mi parecer a dejado una gran huella en el mundo de la musica: El Rey del Pop "Michael Jackson" 1958 - 2009.**

**Hace ya 5 meses de su muerte y he estado trabajando en lo que seria mi song-fic personal. Me explico cuando supe la terrible noticia y luego de ver varios homenajes en la TV fue que volvi a escuchar después de tanto tiempo esta canción que me inspiro inmediatamente un hermoso SasuSaku, el cual me costo bastante terminar. Pero tuve la grata oportunidad de ir a ver la pelicula "This is it" donde retome mi inspiración para terminar el song-fic.**

**Sin más preambulos el tercer tema de la tabla, gracias por la inspiración Michael Jackson (L). **

* * *

**A**i to koi

-

**003 Miedo**

* * *

_Billie Jean_

-

Mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha, tengo 18 años y estoy empezando mi último año de secundaria antes de ingresar a la Universidad de Konoha. Hmp… por cierto… soy un seductor por naturaleza.

A mi edad las palabras "amor" y "compromiso" no estaban en mi vocabulario.

Creo que solo "amé" una vez cuando era un niño. Ella nunca lo supo porque se alejó de mí.

La mejor conquista que recuerdo fue exactamente hace un año en la fiesta de fin de año de la empresa de mi padre. La celebración se hizo en Kyoto en el Hotel más caro de la cuidad.

**She was more like a beauty queen from a movie scene/ Era toda una belleza, reina de alguna escena de película.  
I said don't mind, but what do you mean I am the one/ Dije no me preocupo, pero ¿Qué quieres decir con que soy el único?  
Who will dance on the floor in the round/ ¿Quién bailara alrededor de la pista?  
She said I am the one will dance on the floor in the round/ Ella dijo que soy el único que bailara alrededor de la pista**

_Un rubio y el pelinegro se encontraban vestidos de etiqueta en el salón principal del evento._

_- Oye Teme tu padre no escatimo en gastos, ¿ne?_

_- Naruto, esto no es nada además esta lleno de ancianos._

_- Je… y pensar que en un tiempo más serás TU el anfitrión de este lugar, por cierto gracias por la invitación amigo._

_- No esperabas que me aburriera solo toda la noche ¿o si?_

_- Ja ja que gracioso teme- dijo con ironía el rubio_

_- ¡Sasuke-chan!- Llamo Mikoto apareciendo entre la multitud._

_- ¿Qué sucede oka-san?- pregunto con elegancia el azabache._

_- ¡Hay que lindo estas Sasuke-chan! ¡Y tú también Naruto-kun!_

_- Je… gracias tía._

_- Mamá…- reitero el Uchiha, él estaba seguro de que no se habría separado del lado de su padre solo para decirles que se veían "lindos"_

_- Etto… Sasuke-chan a que no adivinas a quienes me encontré antes de bajar al salón- él pelinegro la observo dándole a entender que prosiguiera- ¿Recuerdas al Sr. Souta Haruno y su esposa Kana?_

_- Hmp como olvidarlos - una sonrisa arrogante se formo en sus labios._

_- Lo que pasa es que están de vacaciones, se hospedaron aquí y tu padre los invito al evento- finalizo con una sonrisa la pelinegra._

_- Que bien oka-san- el Uchiha menor se dio la vuelta para marcharse cuando sintió que su madre lo tomaba del brazo y le susurraba algo al oído._

_- Sakura-chan esta en una fiesta con una amiga en la terraza del ultimo piso- Mikoto se aparto un poco para ver a su hijo a los ojos- ¿Por qué no subes a verla? Por los viejos tiempos ¿si?… No juegues con ella- advirtió._

_El pelinegro le sonrió con tranquilidad para despistar a su madre._

_- Daijobu oka-san- Besó la frente de su madre como despedida y se encamino al ascensor._

_- ¡Hey teme! ¿A dónde vas?_

_- Dirás vamos_

_El rubio no entendió y entro con al ascensor._

_- Voy a ver a una vieja amiga, esta en una fiesta en la terraza del último piso… Y si todo sale bien te quedas con la amiga._

_- Yo paso teme… sabes que estoy con Hinata-chan._

_- Bueno entonces entretienes a la amiga dobe, no es necesario que te la tires._

_- Teme tu no cambias… ¿No crees que deberías calmarte y conseguir una novia?_

_- Tú has lo que quieras con tu vida, que yo disfruto de mi soltería, además no la he visto en años si esta fea nos largamos._

_- Siempre tan delicado ¿no teme?_

_En eso se abre la puerta del ascensor._

_- Busca una cabellera rosa dobe…- dijo el pelinegro observando el lugar._

_- ¿Rosa?..._

**She told me her name was Billie Jean, as she caused a scene/ Me dijo su nombre era Billie Jean, mientras causaba una escena  
Then every head turned with eyes that dreamed of being the one/ Entonces cada cabeza se volvió con sus ojos que soñaban ser el único  
Who will dance on the floor in the round/ ¿Quién bailara alrededor de la pista?**

_- Oye teme ¿Es ella?- el rubio apunto a la barra de tragos donde estaba sentada una joven pelirosa que conversaba con una chica rubia._

_- ¿Teme la de ahí no es Ino?_

_- Que importa, vamos…_

_Al ir acercándose el pelinegro la observo con detalle. Llevaba un vestido rojo vino que le llegaba sobre las rodillas, dejando ver sus perfectas y firmes piernas, tenía abrochado un chaleco negro de mangas largas que no dejaba apreciar con claridad su buen busto y su cabello suelto que le llegaba hasta la cintura, sin duda una delicia._

_- ¿Cómo pasa el tiempo, ne? Pequeña Urusai…- inquirió con galantería el pelinegro llamando la atención de las chicas._

_- ¿Sa…Sasuke Uchiha?- pregunto dudosa la pelirosa._

_- Que formalidad Sakura- dijo el muchacho observando el bello rostro de la chica especialmente su verdes ojos- Después de todo nos conocemos desde pequeños ¿no?_

_- Si… que gusto de verte Sasuke-kun- ella sonrió sonrojada- ¿Po-por cierto quien es él?_

_- Naruto ella es Sakura, Sakura el es Naruto Uzumaki._

_- ¡Mucho gusto Sakura-chan!- ella le sonrío._

_- Sasuke-kun, Naruto ella es Ino Yamanaka- presento a la rubia sentada a su izquierda- Mi mejor amiga._

_- No hace falta amiga ya nos conocemos, vamos en el mismo instituto, después de todo ¿Quién no conoce al guapo Sasuke Uchiha de Konoha High? - la rubia hizo sonrojar más a la pelirosa._

_Viendo esto el pelinegro le hizo una seña con los ojos a Naruto para que se llevara a la rubia._

_- Hey Ino ¿Vamos a bailar?_

_- Claro… pero cuidado con lo que haces que si no te acuso con Hinata_

_- Como si yo fuera a cambiar Ramen por… lo que sea que tú seas- ironizo él._

_- ¡A que te refieres pedazo de…!_

_A pesar de la "pequeña" discusión el par de rubios se fue la pista de balie. Momento que el pelinegro aprovecho y se sentó a la derecha de la pelirosa._

_- Veo que han pasado los años y te has puesto hermosa urusai._

_- Sasuke-kun no digas eso- pronuncio apenada la joven._

_- Oye muchacho- el pelinegro llamo al chico que atendía la barra- Un martini seco y un apple martini para la señorita._

_- Espera Sasuke-kun yo no tomo._

_- Hmp… ¿que mejor ocasión para aprender a beber que con un viejo amigo?_

_Ella se sonrojo._

_- Si… un amigo- la joven sonrió con pena._

_A los 5 minutos llegaron sus tragos, Sasuke saco un pequeño sobre del bolsillo de su terno y vació su contenido en el trago de la chica._

_- ¿Qué es eso Sasuke-kun?- pregunto extrañada la pelirosa._

_- Azúcar…- él le sonrío arrogante- Es para que no te sepa tan fuerte. Bueno, brindemos- dijo tomando su copa- Por el reencuentro._

_- Por el rencuentro_

_- Kanpai- los dos vasos sonaron y bebieron._

_El Uchiha se acercó más a Sakura y colocó un brazo alrededor de sus hombros._

_- ¿Y? ¿Qué tal tu primer trago?_

_- Está algo fuerte…- dijo ella cerrando sus ojos._

_- Pudo haber sido peor sin el azúcar…- le susurro al oído._

_- Si… ¡gracias Sasuke-kun!- y ella volvió a beber._

_Luego de unos minutos de haberse tomado sus tragos el pelinegro conversaba con una pelirosa bastante animada, aprovechando de tanto en tanto para acariciar sus piernas por debajo de la falda del vestido._

_El Afrodisíaco había surtido efecto…_

_- Jajaja… Sasuke-kun me siento extraña… ¿Pero sabes algo? ¡Me gusta!_

_- ¿A si preciosa?- susurro el Uchiha mientras besaba el cuello de la chica y su mano derecha llegaba al cierre del chaleco negro para bajarlo un poco- ¿Te sientes excitada?_

_- No sé Sasuke-kun ¿Cómo lo averiguo?_

_- Eso déjamelo a mi- una vez bajado el cierre del chaleco, él acaricio uno de los generosos senos de la muchacha- Dime… ¿Cómo se siente?_

_- Rico… Sasuke-kun- gimió para luego ser besada por el pelinegro._

**People always told me be careful of what you do/ La gente siempre me dijo, cuídate de lo que hagas  
And don't go around breaking young girls' hearts/ Y no vayas rompiendo corazones de jovencitas  
And mother always told me be careful of who you love/ Y mi mamá siempre me dijo cuídate de quien amas  
And be careful of what you do 'cause the lie becomes the truth/ Y sé cuidadoso de lo que haces porque la mentira se convierte en realidad**

Aquella ocasión fue una de las mejores. Disfruté cada caricia, cada curva del cuerpo de Sakura, esa fue la noche de frenesí, lujuria y am…

¡NO!... Aquella vez hubo de todo, menos amor.

- Tadaima…- dije al entrar a mi casa después de un largo día de escuela.

- ¡Uchiha Sasuke ven al living enseguida!- Esa era la voz de Fugaku y al parecer oto-san no estaba contento.

- Y ahora que…- me quede mudo. En el living de mi casa estaba Sakura Haruno sentada con mi madre en uno de los sillones y al parecer oka-san la consolaba con un suave abrazo.

- ¡Sasuke! ¡Es cierto lo que esta chica nos dijo!-

- Vengo llegando recién, así que difícilmente se lo que te ha dicho…-respondí con sarcasmo.

- Estúpido hermano…- susurro Itachi por lo bajo.

- Niño insolente… - papá me sujeto con fuerza de mi camisa- ¡¿Sasuke es verdad que violaste a Sakura?!

Fruncí el ceño, mi sangre se helo, jamás creí que ella vendría a MI casa luego de UN AÑO de lo ocurrido, ni siquiera debería acordarse, cuando salga de aquí mataré a Deidara, la puta droga que me pasó no afectó su memoria.

- ¡Responde maldita sea!

- ¡Fugaku! ¡No lo maltrates!- mamá se aparto de Sakura para separar a mi padre de mí.

- Mikoto no lo defiendas Sasuke ya paso el límite, le hemos aguantado desde los 15 años sus relaciones esporádicas, ¿¡Pero una violación!? Eso es una vergüenza.

Oka-san se aparto de nosotros y miro al suelo… La había decepcionado.

- ¡Y encima de todo la dejo embarazada!

- ¿¡Qué!? - ¿un crío? De acuerdo eso no lo esperaba…

**Billie Jean is not my lover/ Billie Jean no es mi amante  
She's just a girl who claims that I am the one/ Ella es solo un chica que clama que yo soy el único  
But the kid is not my son/ Pero el niño no es mi hijo  
She says I am the one, but the kid is not my son/ Ella dice que soy el único pero el niño no es mi hijo**

- ¿Q-qué?- mire a todos en aquella habitación buscando una explicación, demo… al parecer nadie pudo o quiso dármela. Así que me acerque hacia la única persona que seria la responsable de este lío.

Sakura, que aun derramaba lagrimas desvió su mirada en cuanto estuve frente a ella, no se si fue por vergüenza o temor.

- ¿Qué es lo pretendes conseguir?-inquirí con voz severa- ¿¡Porqué has venido a mi casa con semejante estupidez!?- entonces levanto su acuosa mirada sorprendida.

- Sa-Sasuke-kun…

- ¿Acaso es dinero? Dime ¿¡Qué es lo quieres!?- dije tomándola de los hombros para que me viera, se quedo pasmada temblando con sus labios semiabiertos como tratando de decir algo. Demo no puedo permitir que siga este teatro.

- Hmp… si era eso, no tienes porque venir a hacer tonterías- me aparte de ella y saque la chequera del bolsillo de mi pantalón y comencé a escribir rápido para que se fuera- ¿Cuánto quieres?...

- N-no, Sasuke-kun tu no entiendes…

- Bien, toma- le extendí el cheque para que lo tomara- La cifra esta en blanco escríbela y vete de aquí.

Ella bajo su cabeza, pareciera que no tuviera intenciones de pararse del sillón.

- ¡Tómalo! ¿¡Qué esperas!?- estaba comenzando a perder la paciencia.

- ¡Sasuke-chan! Deten…

En ese momento Sakura se paro y me dio una cachetada.

- ¡N-no puedo creer lo cínico que eres! ¡Tú sabes muy bien lo que me hiciste! ¡No quiero esto de ti! So-solo quería… sentía que debía decírtelo, tu… tu no tienes idea de todo lo que he tenido que sufrir por tu culpa…

Entonces volvió a sollozar y tomo el cheque.

- Esto es lo que pienso de tu estúpido dinero…- confundido, la vi rasgar el cheque por la mitad.

- Jamás creí que fueras así desgraciado Sasuke-kun…

**For forty days and forty nights/ Por cuarenta días y cuarenta noches  
The law was on her side/ La ley estaba de su lado  
But who can stand when she's in demand/ Pero quien puede estar de pie cuando ella está en demanda  
Her schemes and plans/ Sus proyectos y planes  
'Cause we danced on the floor in the round/ Porque bailamos alrededor de la pista  
So take my strong advice, just remember to always think twice  
(Do think twice)/ así que sigue mi rotundo consejo, recuerdapensarlo siempre dos veces (piénsalo dos veces).**

Habían pasado unos minutos desde que Sakura se fue y Fugaku se llevo a Sasuke a la habitación que ocupaba como oficina cuando estaba en casa, mientras tanto Itachi trataba de calmar a Mikoto por lo ocurrido.

- Sasuke, mira la verdad es que…- su padre se había serenado un poco- no se que decirte…

- Pues entonces no lo hagas y déjame seguir con mi vida

- ¡Eso si que no! ¡Es precisamente por esa estupidez de "dejar ser a los adolescentes" es que tienes estos problemas!. Tu madre y yo no te criamos para eso.

- Hmp…

- Sasuke, hijo de verdad lo único que quiero es entender… ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

- Hmp valla padre que eres, le crees a una conocida que no ves hace años en vez de a tu propio hijo.

- ¡Es por que te conozco maldita sea! Se que no eres un mal chico, pero también se que ninguna novia te dura más de una semana, si es que a las relaciones que has tenido se les puede considerar "noviazgos"- dijo con ironía esto ultimo.

- Hijo quiero que me mires a los ojos y me digas que tú NO violaste a Sakura…

Sasuke vio a su padre a la cara, pero luego de unos segundos volteo su mirada.

- No puede ser…- Fugaku se tomo la frente en señal de incredulidad mientras caminaba por la habitación- ¿Por qué?...

- ¡No lo se maldita sea! - él apretó los puños- Simplemente la vi y no pude contenerme ¡Sabía que no me dejaría tener relaciones con ella tan rápido! Por eso la drogue y… cuando lo estaba haciendo tenia una extraña sensación como si… la estuviera haciendo pagar por algo… ¡No lo se que más quieres que te diga!

Fugaku dejo de pasearse por la habitación y se sentó en su silla frente su escritorio.

- ¿Cuántas veces lo has hecho? Me refiero a… violar a una chica

- Esta es la primera vez- respondió viéndolo serio a los ojos.

- Tu mamá esta hecha trizas…

- Lo se papá…

- ¡No! ¡No lo sabes! ¡Por que si lo supieras no habrías tratado Sakura de ese modo! Darle dinero para que se largue, eso no lo hace un Uchiha.

Sasuke se recostó frustrado en un sillón cercano, mientras su padre se paraba de su silla.

- Hijo… lo peor del caso es… que eres padre, concebiste un niño y eso no es algo que se pueda tomar a la ligera. Y por lo ella alcanzo a decirnos ante de que llegaras no lo ha pasado bien desde aquella noche.

Sasuke se paso una mano por sus cabellos. Estaba completamente frustrado por no saber que hacer.

_- Sakura es un año menor que yo. Si estoy así de perdido y eso que ni siquiera conozco a mi hijo, no me imagino como se sintió ella cuando supo que estaba embarazada, mucho menos el porque decidió tenerlo- pensó él._

- Hijo no te pido que vallas y te cases con ella en este instante pero… no puedes alejarla de ti tan fácilmente, porque ahora tienen algo en común y es el niño. Tanto como tú tenias derecho a saber de su existencia, el pequeño tiene el derecho y la necesidad de su padre.

_**Toc – Toc**_

- Pasa…-dijo Fugaku. En eso entro Itachi.

- Le di unos calmantes a mamá y ya esta dormida en su habitación. Hiciste al baka de mi hermano entrar en razón

- ¡Tu no te metas Itachi!- exigió Sasuke.

- Hmp… no me meto, demo no sabes de lo que estas perdiendo baka…- dicho esto le entrego lo que parecía ser un pequeño papel.

**She told my baby we'd danced till three, then she looked at me/ Ella me dijo bebé bailemos hasta tres, entonces me miró  
Then showed a photo my baby cried his eyes were like mine (oh, no!)/ Me mostró una foto de mi bebé llorando, sus ojos eran iguales a los míos (oh, no!)  
'Cause we danced on the floor in the round, baby/ Porque bailamos alrededor de la pista, bebé**

Lo que Itachi me entrego no era un papel cualquiera era una foto. En ella estaba Sakura algo demacrada, con ojeras y el cabello despeinado. Pero a pesar de eso con una pequeña sonrisa y con… mi hijo en brazos.

- ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer?

- Ve a buscarla hijo…

- Pero, ¿Dónde…?

- Nos dijo que se estaba quedando en casa de Ino ¿Ella no es tu compañera? ¿Sabes donde vive?

- Si…

- Yo te llevo baka.

**People always told me be careful of what you do/ La gente siempre me dijo, cuídate de lo que hagas  
And don't go around breaking young girls' hearts/ Y no vayas rompiendo corazones de jovencitas  
She came and stood right by me/ Ella vino y se quedó a mi lado  
Then the smell of sweet perfume/ El aroma del dulce perfume  
This happened much too soon/ Esto pasó demasiado pronto  
She called me to her room/ Ella me llamó a su habitación**

**_Toc – Toc_**

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres?- me espeto Ino al abrirme la puerta.

- Quiero hablar con Sakura

- ¿Para que? ¿Acaso en no te basto con humillarla en tu casa?

- Ino… me equivoque, pero ahora de verdad necesito hablar con ella- dije lo más calmado que pude.

Ella no muy convencida se hizo a un lado de la puerta y me dejo pasar.

- Esta arriba, segundo cuarto a la derecha, tienes 20 minutos y si escucho algún grito o el llanto del bebé llamaré a la policía – me advirtió con su ceño fruncido.

Me dirigí a la escalera pero antes de subir me voltee a verla.

- Ino si tu lo sabias… ¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste?

- Por que ella me lo pidió… jamás creí que fueras tan bastardo Uchiha.

Subí las escaleras y llegue al que supuestamente seria el cuarto. La puerta estaba entre abierta y pude ver a Sakura de espaldas a mí y parecía sollozar.

- Con permiso…- dije en un tono suave, no quería asustarla. Sin embargo ella se volteo rápidamente, protegiendo y ocultando de mi vista un bulto que tenia entre los brazos.

_- Mi hijo…- pensé._

- ¿Q-que quieres? Ya… ya te dije que no me interesa tu dinero.

- Quiero hablar contigo y…- di un paso y ella se levanto de la cama alejándose- Sakura… no quiero que me tengas miedo, por… por favor arreglemos esto, clámate- di otro paso y ella se apego a la pared.

- ¡No quiero calmarme! ¡Vete déjame a mi y a mi hijo en paz!

- También es mi hijo…

- ¡No eso no es cierto! Por que tú no lo quieres…- susurro lo último mientras soltaba un par de lágrimas y mecía al pequeño que comenzaba a removerse incomodo en sus brazos- Shhh… tranquilo pequeño mami te cuida.

Camine hasta sentarme en el lugar donde ella lo había hecho con anterioridad, palpe hacia mi lado izquierdo la cama indicándole que se sentara mas ella no se movió.

- Sakura por favor…- ahora le estaba rogando- arreglemos esto.

No muy segura, se acercó de a poco y se sentó como a dos cuerpos de distancia de mí, me quedo mirando.

- Me… me dejarías conocer a mi hijo- su mirada se atemorizo- Por favor solo déjame cargarlo un momento…- y aunque me doliera mi orgullo volví a rogarle porque de verdad tenia la necesidad de arreglar todo este lió.

Como no me respondió me acerque para tomarlo.

- ¡No te muevas!... Y-yo te lo paso…- se me acerco tratando de rozarme lo menos posible y me lo puso en los brazos- Cuidado con su cabecita.

Luego de eso se mantuvo un poco mas cerca de mi, estando al pendiente de todo lo que hacia. Pero yo estaba enternecido…

Era tan pequeño, tenia el cabello negro azabache su piel era muy blanca, no había duda era un Uchiha. Sus ojitos estaban cerrados, tenía levemente sonrojadas sus mejillas y con sus pequeñas manitas tomaba mi camisa buscando más refugio en mi pecho.

- ¿Por qué es tan pequeño?...- aunque sonara estúpido me atreví a preguntar y es que nunca había visto un bebé de su tamaño.

- Nació prematuro…- distinguí un matiz de dolor en sus palabras- a los siete meses me practicaron un cesaría de emergencia, sino ambos habríamos…muerto…- me voltee a verla con incredulidad.

**Billie Jean is not my lover/ Billie Jean no es mi amante  
She's just a girl who claims that I am the one/ Ella es solo una chica que clama que yo soy el único  
But the kid is not my son/ Pero el niño no es mi hijo**

**Billie Jean is not my lover/ Billie Jean no es mi amante  
She's just a girl who claims that I am the one/ Ella es solo una chica que clama que yo soy el único  
But the kid is not my son/ Pero el niño no es mi hijo  
She says I am the one, but the kid is not my son/ Ella dice que soy el único pero el niño no es mi hijo**

- Yo… no lo sabia…de verdad lo siento…

- ¿Por qué Sasuke-kun? ¿Qué te hice yo para que me hicieras eso?- preguntó en un sollozo.

- Sabes algo… papá me ha hecho la misma pregunta hace un par de horas y… ni yo mismo lo se… supongo que… aun te guardaba rencor…

- Pe-pero ¿De que S-sasuke-kun? ¿Yo que te he hecho?...- bajé mi rostro mientras observaba a mi hijo.

- Me abandonaste…- susurre.

- ¿Q-qué?

- Te fuiste un día, no me avisaste nada y… no volviste nunca, supongo que jamás pude perdonarte por eso. Sentí que todos los cosas que vivimos, los juegos, los cumpleaños, cuando te defendía de otros, nuestra amistad, no significo nada para ti.

- Sas-suke-kun…- sentí como tomaba mi rostro con una mano mientras se acercaba a mí, la vi llorar- Tenia 6 años… mis papás me llevaron de viaje un día a Tokio supuestamente a ver a mi abuela y cuando pregunte q-que… ¿Cuándo regresamos? Mamá me dijo que no lo haríamos… a papá le había salido un negocio allí, nos íbamos a quedar a vivir…- soltó más lagrimas después de su relato y me sentí como un verdadero estúpido.

Todo este tiempo pensé que se había ido y que no le importaba. Demo…

- Tu me gustabas Sasuke-kun – la observe atónito- jamás me habría alejado de ti sin despedirme. Mamá…ni siquiera cuando estaba muriendo se perdono a sí misma por haberme mentido aquella vez.

- T-tu… tu madre esta…

- Murió hace una semana en un accidente automovilístico, ella fue la única que me ayudo durante mí embarazo… mi padre me desheredó apenas supo que estaba en cinta – vi que nuevas lagrimas asomaban sus cansados ojos.

- Sakura por favor acércate…

Ella inmediatamente enrollo sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y se acomodo sutilmente para no aplastar al bebé. Así desahogo su llanto en mi hombro.

**She says I am the one, but the kid is not my son/ Ella dice que soy el único pero el niño no es mi hijo  
Billie Jean is not my lover/ Billie Jean no es mi amante  
She's just a girl who claims that I am the one/ Ella es solo una chica que clama que yo soy el único  
But the kid is not my son/ Pero el niño no es mi hijo  
She says I am the one, but the kid is not my son/ Ella dice que soy el único pero el niño no es mi hijo**

**She says I am the one, but the kid is not my son/ Ella dice que soy el único pero el niño no es mi hijo  
She says I am the one/ Ella dice que soy el único**

Pasaron unos minutos y Sakura dejo de llorar mas no se separo de Sasuke, dejo apoyada su cabeza en el hombro del pelinegro mientras acariciaba con delicadeza la cabecita del bebé.

Ambos padres admiraban con ternura a su pequeño hijo.

- Sakura ¿Cuánto tiempo tiene?

- Como nació prematuro por precaución lo mantuvieron tres meses en incubadora… Así que tiene 2 meses…

- ¿Cómo se llama?

- Ryo… Ryota Haruno.

- Sakura… Yo quiero… que lo intentemos.

- Y-yo… n-no lo se Sasuke-kun han pasado tantas cosas y…- ella se aparto de Sasuke y Ryota inmediatamente comenzó a llorar.

Sasuke como inexperto le se lo entrego a Sakura para que viera el porque del repentino llanto de su hijo.

- Ya… shhh… tranquilo Ryo… no pasa nada…- acurrucó contra su pecho al pequeño que poco a poco cesaba su llanto.

Ante esta hermosa escena Sasuke rodero de lado con sus brazos el cuerpo de la pelirosa y su hijo. Quería protegerlos…

- Sakura te voy a confesar algo…- dijo con voz suave- tengo miedo de perderlos…Por favor dame una oportunidad de corregir mi error…

Ella lo miro a los ojos…

**Billie Jean is not my lover/ Billie Jean no es mi amante**

- Yo también tengo miedo Sasuke-kun…- Sus ojos y esa respuesta me bloquearon por completo así que lo único que logre hacer fue besarla con suavidad sin soltarlos a ambos.

Cuando nos separamos…

- Ven a vivir conmigo… mis padres te recibirán con cariño y podremos terminar la secundaria juntos… mamá nos ayudará con el bebé, no les faltara nada a ambos y… yo los protegeré... con mi vida si es necesario.

- Bésame otra vez Sasuke-kun…- y así lo hice, prometiéndome a mi mismo que esta seria la ultima vez que ella derramaría una lagrima por mi culpa.

**Billie Jean is not my lover (she is just a girl)/ Billie Jean no es mi amante (es solo una chica)**

_Porque ella no es mi amante, ella es una chica y se llama Sakura Haruno, mi mujer y la madre de mi hijo…_

**-**

**-**

**¿Reviews?**

**-**

**-**

* * *

Daijobu: Esta bien.

Bueno que puedo decir...

A este song-fic le tome un cariño especial.

Yo admiraba mucho a MJ y que me llegara una gran inspiración con esta canción que es una de mis favoritas, he quedado muy contenta con el resultado espero que les guste tanto como a mi me gusto escribrilo.

**_"No trates de escribir la música, deja que esta se escriba sola"- Michael Jackson._**


	4. 004: Chocolate

CUARTO TEMA DISFRUTENLO!!!

NADA MÁS K DECIR!

Advertencia: Lime y un Sasuke muuuuy pervertido...xD

* * *

**A**i to koi

**-**

**004 Chocolate**

**

* * *

**

_Supermassive Black Hole_

_-_

- _¿Como rayos fue que me preste para esto?- _pensó el joven Uchiha- _A sí, ya lo recuerdo... la carne es débil, aunque no lo quiera aceptar ¬¬_

**Oh baby don't you know I suffer?/ ****Oh nena ¿que no sabes que sufro?  
****Oh baby can you hear me moan?/ Oh nena ¿puedes oírme gemir?  
You caught me under false pretenses/ Me atrapaste bajo falsas pretensiones  
How long before you let me go?/ ****¿Cuánto tiempo hay antes de que me dejes ir?**

_Nuestro joven pelinegro caminaba tranquilamente hacia su salón de clases cuando de repente alguien lo jaló del brazo hacia un... ¿armario?_

_- Pero que mier..._

_- Shhhhhhhhh! Sasuke-kun nos van a oír_

_- ¿Sakura?...- él se movió algo incomodo, ya que el espacio del armario era tan reducido que provocaba que los cuerpos de ambos adolescentes estuvieran más juntos de lo que sus hormonas masculinas pudieran soportar. Y la semioscuridad tampoco ayudaba mucho. _

_- Sasuke-kun necesito pedirte un favor…- pidió suplicante la pelirosa apoyando sus manos en el pecho del Uchiha._

**You set my soul alight/ Tu enciendes mi alma  
You set my soul alight/ Tu enciendes mi alma**

_- Sasuke-kun hazme tuya, Sasuke-kun no dejes marcas, mmm…Sasuke-kun eres el mejor…- pensamientos totalmente pervertidos y alejados de la realidad llenaban la cabeza del pelinegro hasta que la voz de Sakura lo devolvió a la realidad._

_- ¡A Naruto le va a gustar mucho!_

_- ¡¿Qué?! ¿El dobe qué?- después se imagino lo peor._

_- Si Sasuke-kun, a Naruto le va a gustar mucho que le preparemos un pastel nosotros mismos para su cumpleaños- respondió ella alegre._

_- Aa… entonces tú quieres que le preparemos un pastel al dobe… por su cumpleaños… olvídalo Sakura…- dicho esto él aproximo su mano al pomo de la puerta para salir pero…_

_- ¡Por favor Sasuke-kun!- ella se apego a él para evitar su salida- Naruto es nuestro mejor amigo, además yo ya compre las cosas, solo tienes que venir a ayudarme después de clases, please!_

_Ella comenzó a saltar un poquito, como cuando las niñas pequeñas hacen pucheros para conseguir lo que quieren e inconscientemente sus pechos se frotaban contra el torso del Uchiha._

_- ¡Ya está bien!- él la sujeto de los hombros para que cesara su puchero antes de perder su autocontrol- malditas hormonas de 16 años- pensó- Te ayudare con el maldito pastel._

_- ¡Muchas Gracias Sasuke-kun!_

_- Bien, ahora salgamos antes de que toquen…_

**_PRIIIN!_**

_- La campana…-termino su oración frustrado, si los veían salir juntos del armario…- Esperemos a que todos entren para salir._

_- ŌKĒ_

**(You set my soul alight)/ (Tu enciendes mi alma)  
Glaciers melting in the dead of night/ Glaciares derritiéndose a mitad de la noche  
And the superstars sucked into the supermassive/ Y las superestrellas son aspiradas por un agujero supermasivo**

- ¡Adelante Sasuke-kun! estás en tu casa- exclamo la pelirosa invitándolo a entrar, no era la primera vez que venía pero generalmente era para estudiar o enseñarle al dobe Matematicas, Física, Química o cualquier cosa que implicara un cálculo.

Esta sería la primera vez que haría algo distinto con Sakura.

- Siéntate un momento, voy a cambiarme ropa y empezamos a cocinar- La pelirosa subió a su habitación.

Sasuke se sentó en uno de los sillones del living y la verdad es que se encontraba algo ansioso.

- _Rayos, no me lo admito muy seguido, pero… hoy ella me ha prendido. Relájate Sasuke… eres un Uchiha guárdate para tus estúpidos sueños- _pensó sonrojándose

- ¡Muy bien estoy lista!

Sasuke trago pesado, la pelirosa se había puesto unos shorts cortos de jean, una polera verde lima de mangas largas pero que dejaba sus hombros y cuello al descubierto y por lo que pudo notar los tirantes de su sostén se sujetaba amarrándolo por la nuca como los de los bikinis, por último se había amarrado su pelo en una media cola desordenada.

_- ¡Maldición estoy perdido!- _pensó.

**(You set my soul alight)/ (Tu enciendes mi alma)  
Glaciers melting in the dead of night/ Glaciares derritiéndose a mitad de la noche  
And the superstars sucked into the supermassive/ Y las superestrellas son aspiradas por un agujero supermasivo**

- Bien Sasuke-kun aquí está todo. ¿Podrías enmantaquillar el molde mientras yo preparo el horno?

- ŌKĒ

La muchacha después de encender el horno a temperatura media comenzó mezcla la harina, el cacao y la levadura.

- Listo, que hago ahora- dijo Sasuke

- Emm… Bate la mantequilla con el azúcar hasta que esponje. Después incorpora la vainilla y los huevos uno a uno batiendo bien entre cada adición.

- _Bueno hasta aquí todo va bien, ya me calme- pensó él._

Luego de unos minutos la pelirosa apareció a su lado y tomó el bol de mantequilla y lo agrego a la harina, mientras Sasuke le echaba de apoco la leche hasta formar una pasta suave.

- ¿Por qué de chocolate?- pregunto apartando un poco el rostro, no le gustaba el olor del dulce.

- Que a ti no te gusten los dulces no significa que al resto también, además después del ramen a Naruto le encantan los postres de chocolate.

-Hmp…

**I thought I was a fool for no-one/ Pensé que no era tonto de nadie  
Oh baby I'm a fool for you/ Oh nena soy un tonto por ti  
You're the queen of the superficial/ Eres la reina de la superficialidad  
And how long before you tell the truth?/ ****¿Y cuanto tiempo hay antes de que me digas la verdad?**

Cuando Sakura terminó de mezclar pasó un dedo por la cuchara que usaba y posteriormente llevo su dedo a su boca.

- Mmm… ¡la masa esta lista! - exclamo feliz.

Mientras Sasuke palideció ante esa "inocente acción"

_- Maldición como puede ser tan inocente y… ¡Sensual a la vez!_

**You set my soul alight/ Tu enciendes mi alma  
You set my soul alight/ Tu enciendes mi alma**

Con deseo plasmado en los ojos, seguía cada uno de los movimientos de la pelirosa que vertía la mezcla en el molde y lo llevaba al horno.

- Bien, debemos esperar una hora – dijo sonriendo- ¿Quieres beber algo Sasuke-kun?

- Agua…-dijo, de repente había sentido la boca seca-… solo agua.

Ello sonrió y se dirigió al refrigerador.

- Que raro… ¿Donde está la botella?- ella se agachó para buscar entre la mercadería la botella.

_- Sa-sakura…??- _lamentablemente para la salud mental del Uchiha, no podía apartar sus ojos de la retaguardia de la chica_- Siempre has tenido un buen trasero, luego te crecieron los senos y… ¡AH CONTROLATE UCHIHA! _

- ¡Aquí esta!- ella se levanto y busco un vaso en uno de los muebles y le sirvió al joven- Toma Sasuke-kun.

- Hmp… Gracias

**(You set my soul alight)/ (Tu enciendes mi alma)  
Glaciers melting in the dead of night/ Glaciares derritiendose a mitad de la noche  
And the superstars sucked into the supermassive/ Y las superestrellas son aspiradas por un agujero supermasivo**

- Oye Sakura ¿Por qué sobro tanto chocolate derretido?

- Ha… tengo que agregarle un poco de crema, es para la cobertura.

Mientras Sakura mezclaba un poco de crema con el chocolate derretido, Sasuke fue al lavaplatos a dejar el vaso, cuando se dio vuelta se quedo observando como la pelirosa cocinaba y de paso recreaba su vista con la chica que le daba la espalda.

_- Kami-sama porque la hiciste tan deseable. Su cabello tan largo… hasta su estrecha cintura, como me gustaría…- _el Uchiha no aguanto más, se aproximo a ella y la abrazo por la cintura_- Mmm…que rico huele su cabello…_

- ¡Sa-sasuke-kun! ¡¿Qué estas asiendo?!- ella se alarmo al sentir como le acariciaba el vientre y comenzaba a besarle el cuello.

- Shhh… Sakura, te había dicho alguna vez que hueles delicioso…- dijo apartando su cabello para descubrir su hombro y darle pequeños lametones.

- Humm… Sasuke-kun tu…- en eso él tomó un poco del chocolate y lo vertió entre el hombro y la curvatura del cuello de Sakura- aaaah...-ella gimió levemente al sentirlo lamer el chocolate.

- Tengo que admitirlo, en tu piel el chocolate… - se acerco a susurrarle en el oído- es exquisito…

- Hummgh!... Sasuke-kun no me tortures!

- Hmp… ¿Torturarte?...- con su boca desató los tirantes del sostén asiéndole cosquillas en la nuca- Esto es torturarte… – dijo masajeando sus pechos sobre su polera.

- ¡Haaaa! ¡Sasuke-kun!- gimió y volteo su rostro buscando los labios del Uchiha, quien la giro para besarla apasionadamente, la sentó en el mesón y se colocó entre sus piernas.

- Me has estado provocando toda la tarde Sakura…

- ¿¡Q-qué!? Sa-sasuke-kun yo no…- él no la dejo continuar y le saco la polera más su sostén. Ella por acto reflejo se tapaba su pechos, sonrojada.

- Hpm… porque te cubres ahora- él comenzó a forcejear con ella para apartar sus brazos, cuando lo hizo, la recostó en el mesón sujetando sus muñecas a ambos lados de la cabeza de la chica, mientras lamia su pecho derecho.

- ¡Aaaah! ¡Sasuke-kun! ¡Y-yo no…! ¡Deten…aaaaah!- gimió más fuerte cuando el Uchiha comenzó a frotar su entrepierna contra la de ella.

Él se aparto de ella para ver la cara de placer de la muchacha, pero en vez de eso la cara de Sakura mostraba una mueca de vergüenza y… desagrado.

Frunció el ceño- _¿Por qué no le gusta?-_ pensó frustrado.

- Y-ya… ya terminaste- pregunto temblando mientras se sentaba.

- Hmp!…- él se iba apartar furioso, pero ella lo tomó del brazo para impedirlo.

- Contesta por favor…- pidió con los ojos cristalizados- ¿Por qué haces esto Sasuke-kun?

- Porque te deseo…- ella se sorprendió y luego se acerco lentamente a besarlo para calmar los ánimos- Creo que me gustas Sakura…

**(You set my soul alight)/ (Tu enciendes mi alma)  
Glaciers melting in the dead of night/ Glaciares derritiendose a mitad de la noche  
And the superstars sucked into the supermassive/ Y las superestrellas son aspiradas por un agujero supermasivo**

**Supermassive black hole/ Agujero negro supermasivo**

- Tu Sabes que yo te quiero mucho Sasuke-kun- dijo abrazandose a él- Hazme tuya…

Él deseoso la tumbo delicadamente en el mesón y la besaba de apoco disfrutando del contacto y de las caricias de Sakura mientras trataba de quitarle la camisa.

- Mmm… Sasuke-kun huele raro…- se quejo ella.

Ambos se levantaron y….

- ¡EL PASTEL SASUKE-KUN!

El rápidamente se aparto de ella, apago el horno y saco el "pastel" totalmente quemado.

- Hay no… el regalo de Naruto…-dijo preocupada la pelirosa.

- Hmp!... estamos a punto de compartir un momento de lo más fogoso ¿Y tu te preocupas del estúpido regalo del dobe?

- Heee… yo…

- Shhh… volvamos a lo nuestro- él se aproximo a ella, la abrazo y acaricio mientras la besaba.

- Mm-mmm… ¡Espera! ¡Arriba! ¡Habitación!- dijo rápidamente mientras se bajaba del mesón y subia por las escaleras.

- Hmp…- el sonrió pervertidamente y tomó el tazón con chocolate- Quizás nos sirva…

**Glaciers melting in the dead of night/ Glaciares derritiendose a mitad de la noche  
And the superstars sucked into the supermassive/ Y las superestrellas son aspiradas por un agujero supermasivo**

**Glaciers melting in the dead of night/ Glaciares derritiendose a mitad de la noche  
And the superstars sucked into the supermassive/ Y las superestrellas son aspiradas por un agujero supermasivo**

**Supermassive black hole/ Agujero negro supermasivo**

**_Al otro día…_**

**- **¡Feliz Cumpleaños Naruto!- exclamo Sakura mientras le entregaba su pastel de Chocolate- De parte mía y de Sasuke-kun.

- ¡Muchas gracias Sakura-chan! ¡teme!

- Hmp…

- Valla está muy bueno dijo probando un trozo ¿Lo hicieron ustedes?

- Jejejeje… por supuesto- dijo ella sonrojándose.

_- Si tan solo supiera que ese es comprado, el que hicimos se quemó, y además… ocupamos la cobertura de chocolate… bueno para otras cosas- _pensó Sakura sonrojándose.

De repente sintió como Sasuke le tomaba la mano por debajo de la mesa. Ello lo observo y él le guiño el ojo con una sonrisa arrogante.

_"En definitiva el Chocolate era el mejor afrodisiaco"_

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_¿Reviews?_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

* * *

CELEBRANDO MI LIBERTAD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

POR ESO EL SONG FIC DEMORO MENOS

VACACIONES!!!!!


End file.
